


Cuddles

by Talliya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Heart Flames, IgCor Week, M/M, Sleep, really really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Cuddles were nice. They were even better when they came from an old bear.





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Final Fantasy XV(15) or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> Written for IgCor Week February 2019. Day 6 prompt: Sleep

Cuddles were nice. They were even better when they came from an old bear. Ignis doubted that anyone would peg the Immortal Cor Leonis as a cuddler. But, Ignis had learned shortly after they started seeing each other, that a cuddler was EXACTLY what he was. Cor apparently slept with a gigantic stuffed Moogle simply so he could sleep at all. That is, unless he had someone to share his bed with. Ignis was content to be the moogle’s replacement. He liked cuddles, and he loved Cor. It was a win-win situation in his opinion. Whether or not they did anything more than sleep wasn’t even considered, Ignis just enjoyed being beside him, having his body wrapped around his own, keeping him warm and making him feel safe and wanted. It was the best thing in the world.


End file.
